


The Skywalker Saga Continues

by Saentorine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Ficlet, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Magical Pregnancy, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Pregnancy, Rey Skywalker, The Force, Unplanned Pregnancy, Writing In Quarantine, i don't actually ship it, wtf I actually wrote something less than 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saentorine/pseuds/Saentorine
Summary: Ben leaves Rey with the Skywalker legacy.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Skywalker Saga Continues

She had felt _something_ almost right away.

For a while she assumes it was some vestige of Ben’s own soul, an echo of him in the Force he had applied to save her. It would make sense that his healing had left some mark of himself behind, just as hers had in him.

However, it is not long before she can feel that it is something different than Ben, and rather than a fading echo, growing _stronger_ \-- stronger, more alive, and more itself. There is something of Ben within it, and something of herself, and yet it is more than those parts.

The waves of sickness are not long to follow.

Remembering his hand tenderly against her middle, at times she wonders bitterly if Ben might have survived if he had not taken it this far, to exchange not only his soul for hers but plant half of another. But perhaps he knew-- as she also knows, when she is thinking with her head rather than her heart-- that his legacy would be better served in an unspoiled child.

She makes her plans to depart for Tatooine before her belly begins to show amidst her thin frame. Her friends, her newfound family, would not understand; they would pity her and suggest she terminate the parasite in her womb. She has tried to explain how Ben had turned, come to her aid against Palpatine in her hour of most dire need, and sacrificed himself so that she might survive, but they had never-- would never--know him like she had. All who remembered Ben Solo had passed. The living remembered only Kylo Ren and the terror and oppression he had wrought.

She brings with her very little but memory, but it is these memories that sustain her: the sabers she buries to recall the legacy of her mentors and her child’s own bloodline, BB8 to remind her that her friends wait for her return, and her own saber to ensure she does not forget who she is.

And so comes forth a little boy born in the desert, to a lone woman under the name she claims for herself: Skywalker.

The Skywalker saga continues. Maybe this time it would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I don't actually ship Reylo. I wasn’t rooting for a neat and clean redemption for Kylo Ren/Ben Solo or a rehash of Vader in VI. But honestly, from the first time I saw the camera pan up Rey’s abdomen during the teaser for IX with the whole “thousand generations (of Jedi) live in you now” line, I had this visceral reaction of “Rey’s gonna end up fucking pregnant.” 
> 
> . . . and the film didn't actually convince me otherwise. I mean, why else would Rey leave all her friends to go off alone to Tatooine?


End file.
